spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Attack the School
Its time to raid the school and get the stick back. Summary Fight through the school to get the stick. Get to the lobby and let the others in. Fight either Butters or Stan and then continue on to the classroom. Fight Cartman or Kyle. Afterwards, you learn where the stick really is. Walkthrough Once you've picked sides, it's time to attack the school. Fight your way to the side, where the goths are. If you chose Cartman's side, use Butters to heal the goth. If you chose Kyle, use Jimmy 's ability to walk up the handicap ramp. Go into the kitchen. Walk out to the front of the cafeteria and fight your way forward and out into the hallway. Shoot at the light hanging from the ceiling to fry the enemies. Shoot at the fire hose to spread the electricity. Break your way into the air ducts, and use the anal probe to go up a level. Attack the air vent grate to have it drop down on an enemy. Now, go back and throw a fart at the flames on the bench. It will blow up. Move through, clearing out any enemies that may remain. Go through the double doors out into the main hallway. Throw a fart but the fan is blowing away your attacks. Shoot at the fire sprinkler to short out the fan, then throw a fart at the torch. Go past the rubble and down into the basement. The green goo that makes the Nazi zombies spread to the school, and the hallway monitors. Fight your way past the Nazi hall monitors and into the next room. Climb up the ladder and shoot the valve. Go into the air vents and send an air vent cover down on a Nazi. Shoot at the circuit breaker, then throw a fart to blow up a Nazi as well. Go back down the ladder and destroy the pipe in your way. Open up the gate and pull the lever to turn off the electricity in the water for a short period of time. Cross the water and clear out any more Nazis. Move forward more and go up the stairs to get back to the school. Once up in the hallway again, go right and head out into the school's main lobby. Either Stan or Butters will begin throwing flaming poop at you. Attack the chalkboard to take out a few enemies, then use the anal probe to get up to the balcony. Slide down the other side, and stand by the picnic table to get it set on fire from the flaming poop. Once it's on fire, throw a fart at it to blow it up. Clear out the rest of the enemies, and bash open the door to let in your allies. Go through the double doors in the back and fight either Stan or Butters, depending on who you supported. Fighting Butters If you supported the Elves, you will fight Butters when you go through the double doors. He is the more defensive boss, as he starts out with a 5-hit shield which can regenerate, attacks with his abilities which deal high damage to either 1 or both kids, and can heal himself for near half HP and removes all debuffs from himself. He alternates between healing and getting his shield back if you broke it. This can prove to be the more difficult boss and can be dragged out if you let it. Attack with Stan's Whirlwind or Way of the Sword to whittle down his shield and Armor, then use power attacks to damage him enough to bypass his Healing Touch. Armor is a-must on your part as well. You gain his Hammer of Smiting when you defeat him. Fighting Stan Fighting Stan proves to be slightly easier as he is less defense and more offense-focused, should you support the humans. His attacks are very punishing and he calls for backup on his 1st turn, but he has no shield at all and cannot heal himself, proving to be easier than Butters if you are fast enough on attacking. Whittle his Armor down and block his high-powered attacks and you'll bring him down, faster if you defeat Sparky, which lowers his defense more, which is recommended. You get his Ranger Sword when you beat him. Also, make sure you use Kenny's charm to decrease his attacks (although Stan already knows he's a boy but still affected) Small bit of trivia, Stan is the only buddy boss fight who can use all three of his normal abilities during the fight, they are Discus of Might, Whirlwind Slash, and Way of the Sword. Butters doesn't use Professor Chaos (for obvious reasons), Jimmy doesn't use Song of Buffness during his fight, Princess Kenny doesn't ever use her Royal Kiss ability when you fight her, and Cartman and Kyle don't use their final abilities (Curse and Rain of Arrows respectively). Head up the stairs, and fight more enemies. 'IMPORTANT: '''There is a Chinpokomon in here that you can't get outside of this section. Head right of the two allies and open the locker on the top row. Shoot the Chinpokomon down and collect it. Clear out the rest of the enemies from the hallways up here, Then go around to the fourth grade classroom. Before entering the classroom, go into the fifth grade classroom and you'll find Lemmiwinks. This is the only chance that you'll have to friend him. Afterwords, head to the fourth grade classroom. Once inside, prepare to fight either Cartman or Kyle. Defeat your chosen enemy. Fighting Cartman/Kyle No matter who you choose, you fight alone here, and you don't have to take their HP to 0. Both will use their boss-specific skill on their first turn. Both have the same high HP. Cartman is the more sabotaging kid, capable of inflicting Slow and Burning on you early with his boss-specific Ice ability and his other attacks. They are very punishing, so inflict your own Slow on him. When his HP is half, or several turns pass, he'll use a flaming fart on you and you attempt to counter it with your own. Mash the showed button as much as possible to get past it and bring his HP right down to 0 and win. This is a short fight, but punishing if you're careless. Kyle is the more strategic fighter, with his Tangling boss-specific ability equal to Stunning you. it will bypass your turn, though it won't stop you blocking his attacks. Other than that, he'll use his normal skills after that like with Cartman. When his HP gets to half or several turns pass, he'll get out his leaf blower and attempt to blow you away. Mash the showed button to beat him and push his HP to 0. After the Fight After you've defeated your chosen boss, the winning side's leader will tell the Goth Kids to retrieve the stick from the loser's desk. At that point, Pete will note that their desks are flat and don't have insides. Henrietta will also mention that one of the desks has, "Check my locker" scratched into it. The losing side's leader will notice that the desk belongs to Clyde. At Clyde's locker, you find a laptop. Clyde left a video. He has the stick, and has built a fortress in his backyard. He has the green goo and uses it to create a Nazi zombie cat. He takes Cartman and Kyle's authority and makes himself ruler. You all hurry to Clyde's house. When Clyde's Dad answers the door, Cartman angily asks, "MAY WE SPEAK TO CLYDE PLEASE!?!" Mr. Donovan tells them that he's in the backyard. In Clyde's backyard, you confront him. He calls his army of darkness, which is the vamp kids and Craig. Before you can fight him, he says you're too late. Butters' parents come to take him home for bed, and the other kids return home as well. Bugs PC, 360, PS3 - If Princess Kenny's charm option is used to defeat the first ginger in the basement, his body will disappear. He can later be found on the top ramp and still be aggressive, but cannot be battled. Due to this bug, the Necromancer's Robes will be unobtainable. Trivia * During the combat with Cartman, the game shows the idea of farting against the fire to cause the fire caster to literally "backfire". This references the movie ''Scooby-Doo 2 where Scooby did the exact same thing. ** However, the fact that Farts are flammable makes the idea much stranger in the game. Category:Main Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Quests